


Smell Like Me

by gaysexcult (Lalaen)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Bottom Erwin Smith, Claiming, Come Marking, Erwin loves every minute of it don't worry he's just a brat, I mean REALLY possessive, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Mike, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Spanking, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaen/pseuds/gaysexcult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin had scolded him for it, but outside of a strictly professional atmosphere he'd never been able to tell Mike what to do. He did what he wanted, and Erwin could do nothing to change that.</p><p>(Erumike week day 2: scent)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smell Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is really filthy and nasty i'm sorry i have no self control

Mike's teeth scraped over the sensitive flesh of Erwin's neck, fingers tight in his golden hair; already despoilt by so much pulling. "Mike…" Erwin groaned, struggling in the bonds of one of the other man's thigh straps, wrapped twice tightly around his wrists. He'd tried too many times to push the Captain away from marking him above his collar, so now he had no control at all.

Regardless, he tried his best to move away when Mike started to suck the tender skin behind his jaw; stubble scratching at his cheek. "I'm seeing Zacklay tomorrow. I told you, no visible marks…" only with this one man would Erwin's normally commanding tone lack such conviction.

"Good," Mike breathed into his ear. That was all he had to say. The utter dread that Erwin felt at knowing that the Commander of the entire military would see his fucking _hickeys_ made his dick twitch against his stomach. He let out a sharp gasp when Mike's boot came to rest against his erection, the harsh pressure making him actually leak.

He gave his Captain a pleading look, trying to press himself up against the sole of the boot. Mike's face was impassive as always, but Erwin knew he'd picked this night to be rough and possessive because of who else would be at tomorrow's meeting - Nile Dawk, fellow graduate of the 77th Training Division and the only person Erwin had ever known to ignite a competitive spark in Mike. He knew Nile; and more specifically the friendly terms on which he kept with him, was exactly what had laid his lover's dominant streak so bare.

It wasn't Zacklay that Mike wanted to see his marks. Furthermore, Erwin knew that Nile was going to be fully aware of exactly who'd bruised him with their teeth; whose undershirt he was wearing under his button-up.

Sometimes it seemed that Mike was almost unaware that other people couldn't smell the things he could, because his marking did not consist solely or even mostly of biting and bruising. He was nearly obsessed with making Erwin, apparently scentless as he was, smell like _him_. He'd had the fixation since they were teenagers - in fact, he'd developed a habit early on of periodically stealing Erwin's clean shirts so he could sleep with them to mark them with his scent before they could be worn.

Erwin had scolded him for it, but outside of a strictly professional atmosphere he'd never been able to tell Mike what to do. He did what he wanted, and Erwin could do nothing to change that.

Tonight, he knew he wasn't going to get away without Mike's cum rubbed into his chest at the very least, something with a strong enough scent as to be deemed unmistakable by the one who was picky about these things.

He would never admit it out loud, but it secretly made Erwin wild when Mike claimed him so thoroughly; filled him with an overwhelming feeling of hidden naughtiness that kept warmth coiled in his belly all day.

Now, he kneeled naked on the cold wood floor, hands tightly bound behind his back. Mike was still fully clothed down to his boots, and had barely spoken a word. In fact, he hadn't done much more than suck at his neck and toe at his dick a little and it was making Erwin a little stir crazy.

He heard Mike undo his pants behind him and perked up, licking his lips in anticipation. Now he was going to get jawstrain sucking cock, Mike was going to cum on his chest and get all growly at him, then probably free his hands and rub his shoulders and fingerfuck him until he got off too. Something like that.

He did not get any warning before hot liquid splashed between his shoulder blades. He gasped as piss trickled down the hollow of his spine. "Fuck," he hissed, blue eyes slipping closed. "Let me _know_ …" Mike answered only with a low chuckle, which did not at all drown out the sound of liquid dribbling to the floor between Erwin's calves. He let out a sigh that came out a shudder. He was not at all sure how he felt about the fact that this was not the first time he'd been marked like a dog's territory. He looked down at the puddle between his legs; rapidly growing there like he was the dog and he'd had an accident. The edges met his calves, no longer so warm but still tepid, and he could only hope he would not be kept kneeling in urine for long. He could trust that he would not. 

Peeking behind him, he was rewarded with the stream being raised to leak over his shoulder and paint a thin, sticky trail down his chest. "Mike…" it was as near as he came to whining, a change in tone probably imperceptible to all but his closest friends.

Mike leaned down over him enough to smile down at him. Though his eyes were hidden by his shaggy hair, his look clearly said, 'could be on your face'. Erwin let his chin fall back to his chest as he felt the last spurt against his shoulderblade. The sour, pungent smell finally hit his nose; and he frowned slightly. To be completely honest, he would've preferred the cum. At least he knew with this that Mike would have no problem with him washing it off. Though Erwin was by no means as anal about cleanliness as Levi, by the end of a long day cum residue under his shirt had gone past sexy and into mildly irritating territory.

Mike unbuckled the strap holding his wrists, nudging him forwards gently until Erwin got the hint that he was supposed to be on all fours. The wood was hard under his knees, and he wondered why they couldn't just do whatever he had planned next on the bed or at least the rug; then he remembered that he was dripping filthy and kneeling in piss. Okay, maybe Mike was being smart.

Where the oil came from, Erwin didn't know, but the thick index finger that traced down the cleft of his ass was definitely slick with it. That probably meant that someone had been planning this all day and kept a bottle in his pocket.

That was too like him.

Erwin gasped and bit his lip when the finger slipped inside him. He would not have known until that moment that he was so ready, and he could feel Mike smirking at him over it. 

"Mine," the Captain purred in a low voice, pushing in to the extent of his reach and beckoning. 

Loosing an embarrassing, shaky gasp, Erwin let his head hang between his arms. "Yes, yours," he agreed quietly. His arms trembled, threatening not to hold him as Mike lovingly stroked his prostate. Another finger, the barely-noticable sting of stretching. "Fuck," he choked out when both bore down on that spot inside of him, filled with shame as he felt his thighs quiver. His fingers scrabbled at the floor, longing to grip and clutch but finding only hardwood instead of bedsheets. 

Mike never rushed fucking him, couldn't with a dick the size of his. He scissored his fingers before adding a third, and that stretch couldn't be missed. Erwin's tiny sound of discomfort was answered by a smug slap on the ass. Mike chuckled at his sharp yelp, pausing to bend and press a scratchy kiss to the reddened cheek.

Erwin was squirming, arching his back as Mike worked him sensually slow. He'd touch himself, but he did not even remotely trust one arm to keep him up. He was going to scream if his prostate was toyed with much more he was going to fucking scream…

He bit the inside of his lip in anticipation when the fingers left him. Then the blunt head of Mike's dick pressed against him and he let out a long breath, relaxing himself with the discipline of a soldier. This was never easy, even if they did it a lot; and he grit his teeth to bear the pressure. A firm, steadying hand ran down his side, coming to rest to squeeze his hip. The burn did not cease until Mike was fully seated against him, still completely clothed, the _bastard_.

The bruises on Erwin's neck stung, his ass stung, his back prickled from the drying piss. His hair was a mess, his face red, his limbs trembling with the very effort of holding him up. He was utterly fucking despoiled. 

When Mike actually started to move, Erwin made the most embarrassing choking sound of his life and immediately crumpled to his elbows. The benefit to that, aside from an angle that threatened to bring tears to his eyes, was that he could stuff his forearm into his mouth as a muffler. He thought dizzily that he'd be able to touch himself now, but before he could move to act on it; Mike's hand was in a firm fist around him. He used the power of his thrusts to drive Erwin forwards into his hand; and between the cock utterly filling him and the friction, the Commander was seeing stars.

Things got really humiliating when he was getting fucked - in fact, the only way to get a blush out of him in public was to joke about the sounds he made when face down ass up. Levi in particular took unfair advantage of this, as it wasn't really Mike's style.

Between the long wait and the overstimulation, Erwin did not last long. Mike slowed down but didn't stop, driving rough, deep thrusts right into his prostate and making him spray cum almost as high as his collarbones.

"Nggh," he groaned, bonelessly supporting himself on his shoulders as Mike kept pounding him, squirming as his now too-sensitive body protested in the best way. Just as he was about to choke out 'no more', Mike grunted, hands tightening bruisingly on his hips and Erwin felt him throbbing and hot. He clenched down, his own breath still coming in harsh pants; and was rewarded by another small, choked sound. Triumph.

When Mike slipped out of him, he ran a finger through the cum that dripped down the inside of his thigh - because there was really no limit to how gross he could be. "Keep this inside of you," he growled, voice still husky from sex. Erwin caught the meaning, and judging by the way his stomach clutched, if he'd still been as young as he once was that would have him ready to go again.

Mike helped him up and looked him over, the Commander's face now red for an entirely different reason as he was only too aware of his appearance right now, and the way his ass really didn't respond that well when he tried to take anything resembling a step. The fond, almost _sweet_ smile he got only deepened his shame-blush.

"… you smell good."


End file.
